


Coffee Artist

by ErinPrimette



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPrimette/pseuds/ErinPrimette
Summary: Commander Shepard has a favorite activity to do at the cafe during shore leave which catches Miranda's attention.





	Coffee Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Holiday Cheer: http://masseffectholidaycheer.tumblr.com/

As much as she enjoyed shore leave, Shepard felt it didn’t mean using that time going to night clubs. This morning, Jane Shepard made her way to her favorite cafe in the Citadel with a sketchbook and a pencil bag in her arms. Getting coffee was something that she enjoyed, but she felt the urge to take her mind off of her days traveling through space. With a cup of mocha on the table and the sketchbook on her lap, Jane scanned the scenery outside the window in search of something to draw.

Of the landmarks she took note of within her vision, she remembered sketching most of these landmarks during her previous visits. That was when Jane decided to draw a person instead, so she turned her head away from the window and towards the customers and the baristas in the cafe. While she thought over which attendant stood out the most, a beautiful human stepped into the cafe and made her way to the counter before she read the overhead menu.

Wait, Shepard couldn’t help but take interest in this woman for some reason. Did she remember seeing her from before? Still, the wavy black hair that reached her shoulder appeared exquisite that it filled ideas in her head. With a masterpiece in mind, Shepard started sketching the framework of a human figure while she kept a careful eye on the woman waiting at the counter.

Having a theme in mind, Jane finished the skeletal frame in a particular pose before she started sketching a bench. She made a brief glance at a bench sitting outside the cafe for inspiration. By then, the woman at the counter received her beverage and began searching for a suitable seat. That was when she took notice of the commander still working on her sketch. Out of curiosity, she stepped over to the table.

“Is this seat available?” she asked.

Jane immediately paused in her tracks and snapped her head towards the woman in front of her.

“If you want to sit across from me,” Jane offered, “it’s fine.”

The woman thought about her request and sat down as told.

“So, what’s on your mind?”

Jane hugged the sketchbook to her chest.

“I feel like winding down here for my shore leave,” Jane shrugged.

The woman tilted her head sideways, rested her elbow on the table and parched her chin on her palm.

“The name’s Miranda Lawson,” she greeted, “you?”

“Jane Shepard,” the commander still had her gaze focused on the sketch pad in her hands.

Miranda nodded before she sipped her beverage.

“So you must be the commander from the Systems Alliance,” she mused.

“That’s me,” Jane hummed nonchalantly.

That was when Miranda took notice of Jane’s sketchbook.

“So, do you draw in your spare time?” Miranda asked her.

“It’s cathartic,” Jane clarified, “helps to put my mind off some things.”

Miranda chuckled before she sat on an empty table.

“Not to worry,” Miranda reassured, “I think I can help you with that.”

Jane immediately stared in disbelief.

“Wait, what do you mean…?” Jane paused.

“You’ve been increasingly eyeing me since I arrived. Is there something you’re interested in?”

Jane instantly felt a nervous chill trickle down her spine.

“I was looking for inspiration to draw something when I took notice of you,” she blurted.

“I see… mind if I take a look?” Miranda prompted, gesturing to her sketching.

Jane lightly nodded before she tilted her sketchbook, allowing Miranda to examine the unfinished drawing. Surprisingly enough, Jane had already put down an outline of what looked to be Miranda on the bench with a book in hand. Impressed, Miranda dug her hand into a bag and pulled out a small book.

“Alright. Let’s see where this goes.”

Seeing Miranda imitate the pose gave Jane enough motivation to continue drawing. Jane drew as fast as she could while still maintaining some level of quality as to not keep Miranda sitting still in her position for too long. Fortunately, she finished her sketch in a matter of minutes.

“How does it look now?” Jane asked, showing Miranda the sketching again.

“I’d say it’s really exquisite,” Miranda answered, “I like it.”

Miranda gave Jane a kiss on the cheek, eliciting a soft blush out of her. Jane somewhat flinched in response, surprised by the gesture.

“What?” Miranda paused.

“I…um…” Jane seemed to nervously look around before returning the favor, kissing Miranda on the cheek.

“So, would you like the drawing?” Jane offered.

Miranda blinked in response while Shepard signed her name on the sketch.

“Yes, of course,” she nodded.

Upon cue, Jane carefully tore the paper from the sketchbook. She subsequently rolled the sketching up and handed it off.

“Thank you, Shepard,” Miranda smiled, “I appreciate the gift.”

“Glad I could do it,” Jane hummed.

“Will you be around more often?” Miranda returned, “for all the publicity you get, you don’t seem to be around all too much.”

Jane took a moment to sip her coffee.

“I’ll see how I can arrange my shore leave,” Jane answered.

Miranda nodded at Jane in response.

“In that case,” Miranda replied, “take care, Shepard.”

After they exchanged contact numbers, Miranda carried her beverage and the sketch with her as she stepped out of the cafe, the Alliance commander giving her a smile. While she took some intervals drinking her coffee, Jane developed new ideas in her head, so she spent around half an hour making a sketch of herself, Garrus, Liara, Tali and Wrex in one picture, eager to invigorate her crew. Once she finished her sketch and her coffee, Jane gathered her items and left the cafe. She sent a message to Garrus and Wrex through her omni-tool to meet up with her at the Aramax Arena. This shore leave turned out to be enjoyable after all.


End file.
